smash fanfic Case of Peach's missing necklace
by black eyes of silence
Summary: Peach's sapphire necklace goes missing and the other brawlers try to help, almost everyone. oneshot but pov's are split.


DISCLAIMER, I don't own any characters, copyrights are to their respected owners!

Rated T for some coarse language, sexual references and some violence.

Peach enters her room after a match upset knowing her favourite sapphire pendent is missing, she faceplants herself into her pillow and sobs quietly so nobody could hear her.

_Match POV: _(10 mins ago): AND THE WINNER IS… DIDDY KONG!! The commentator declares as Diddy starts his little victory dance, Peach left the arena in tears. Wario and Falco were disappointed bout their loss but happily applauding the chimp but what confused Diddy was why did Peach leave crying.

_Peach's POV 6pm: _ " sniff, why? Who would do something like this to me? I've always been nice…" Peach enters her room and tearfully looks at her jewellery box, it was a bit dented because of a crash with Samus in the hall yesterday but that didn't worry her. She faceplants herself into her pillow. Forgetting that she had promised to have tea in Zeldas room she tearfully falls asleep instead.

_Outside 3hours later:_ Snake, Wolf, Captain Falcon and Meta Knight were planning their weekly break the 8:30 curfew and sneak out to the city bar, only this time they were dragging Link along as today was his 21st birthday and even though he tried to keep it secret those four found out."CMON LINK!" Wolf calls, Captain Falcon yells, "THE QUICKER WE GET OUT THERE THE QUICKER WE CAN GET SMASHED!" Mario who was having trouble catching up to stop them yells "NO LINK-A DON'T, YOU-A MIGHT GET INTO TROUBLE WITH-A THE PRINCESSES OR WORSE!" Link loudly hisses: "I KNOW! And not so loud, I don't wanna get caught by Zelda." He turns to Mario, puts his hand on Mario's shoulder and says, "the princesses already have a problem and I don't think they want another one." Link nods at the waiting troublemakers "I gotta go" Link leaves with the four men leaving Mario confused "What did Link-a mean?" Mario says to himself before heading back to the mansion…

_In the lounge,9:30pm_: Luigi, Kirby, Zelda, Pit, Diddy and Donkey Kong, Fox, Falco, Sonic and the kids (AKA Toon Link, Ness And Lucas) were confused into where Peach's necklace had gone and were trying to comfort Peach. "Hey! But isn't that your sapphire necklace? It's blue!" Sonic asks pointing at the pendent Peach was already wearing. "No -sniff- it's a aquamarine pendent Daisy gave me for Christmas last year…" Peach replies "my sapphire necklace was the only thing my mother left me when she died when I wasn't even age1. -sniff- I've got to get it back!". "Oooh… nanah" Diddy sadly replies while offering Peach a banana. Pit stands up on the chair he was sitting on and heroically declares, "don't worry Peach I'll go look for it!". "MUMMA MIA! HEY! THAT'S-A MY LINE!" Mario who had just entered yells. "But don't you two understand? It was STOLEN! How are you gonna out who the thief is?" Zelda snaps back at them while almost everyone else was pissing themselves laughing at Mario. "Ok!" Fox says, taking control of the situation, "We'll  
split up and search the entire mansion, if someone did steal it it'd have to be in the thief's room, we'll also go with a person we don't really know in case anyone thinks that maybe a friend was in on it! Ok, err… kids you're with me, Zelda you should stay with Peach is everyone else good? Ok lets go!" Fox was used to this kind of nonsense but usually it was Peach's freshly baked cookies that were getting stolen by the kids or Sonic and Yoshi, Nothing this serious. "Cocky as usual!" Falco says to himself but loud enough for Sonic to hear "Are you talking bout me?" asks the blue hedgehog. "No and nevermind, c'mon" Falco replies.

_At the bar 10:30pm_: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LINK, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Captain falcon sings drunk and loudly with Snake and Wolf singing backup and laughing their heads off and Link and Meta Knight just shaking their heads, Captain Falcon then yells "THREE CHEERS FOR LINK! HIP HIP!" "HORRAY" Snake and Wolf yell back, "HIP HIP" C'Falcon yells again, "HORRAY" Snake and Wolf yell again, "HIP HIP" Captain Falcon yells a third time, "HORRAY" all three say at once, just as Captain Falcon falls over backwards off his chair which gets everyone laughing. "Now party boy needs some pussy!" Captain falcon says as he gets back up. "WHAT?" Link yells, "You can't be fuckin serious?" Meta Knight asks defending Link, " I think they are." Wolf says as Snake and Captain Falcon started searching the bar for chicks.

_(At the mansion) Fox and kids POV: _"Where do you think we should look Fox?" Ness asks, Fox replies "We'll question Red (the poke`mon trainer) and search the poke`mon house, since we're the biggest group we should search the biggest area ok?". "Ok lets go!" the kids said together.

_Falco, Sonic and Diddy's POV:_ "ohah eek eak?" Diddy asks Sonic. "Yeah good question, where to Falco?" Sonic asks, "We'll go to Wario's room, he loves money and Peach's pendent could be worth something, so if Wario's stole it to pawn it we'd better stop him quick!" Falco says. "QUICK! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! I'll show you quick!" Sonic says and runs off. "WAIT UP, WE'VE GOTTA WORK TOGETHER!" Falco yells as he starts to chase the blue hedgehog, "EEK EEK!!" screeches Diddy as he tries to keep up.

_Peach and Zelda's POV_: "-sniff- do you think any of them will have any luck?" Peach tearfully asks. "There's nothing for you to worry about…" Zelda quietly assures her "I'm sure one of our so called detectives will find it or we'll have to tell the hands, and then it'll get ugly." "He.. he.. that's true." Peach giggles shakily. "you just need to relax, lay down here." Zelda says soothingly. "Ok" Peach nervously replies. "what's going on here? Why is Zelda acting so weird?" Peach silently thinks to herself, Zelda had moved off the couch so Peach could lay down and was now gently stroking Peach's cheek and was looking at Peach in a stranger way than she usually did. "why are you looking at me like that? Are you ok?" Peach nervously asks Zelda "huh? Oh! Um…" Zelda was really nervous now. Peach sits up and asks "Is what some of the guys saying true? Are you a lesbian?" then Zelda got really scared when she looked at Peach in the eye even Peach knew she'd asked something which was true but really offending. "No… I'm… I'm… (thinks to self: well I may as well confess now) I'm bi…" Zelda confesses "pardon?" Peach asks again nervously, Zelda sits back on the couch next to Peach and confesses, "I'm bi-sexual Peach, I still like Link but lately I've… I've had a lesbian crush on you, you remember that secret admirer who sent you those flowers on Valentines Day last month but didn't show up for the ball, it was me… I tried to tell you but you took off to dance with Mario." A tear falls down Zelda's cheek "I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way." Zelda says and goes to get up to leave but Peach holds her wrist and says with a shy giggle, " what's it like? Kissing another girl?". That's when Zelda whirled her head around and locked her lips onto Peach's. Peach is shocked but lets herself get lost in the moment… "BRRR! TIC TIC! BRRR!". Zelda and Peach turned and looked in horror. It was Mr Game & Watch "blick?" asked the 2D man. " please don't tell anyone! Please?" Peach asked her 2D friend "BRR! KIR CLINK!" Mr Game & Watch says with a nod and walks off leaving Peach and Zelda shocked but laughing…

At the bar, 11:30pm, Link, Wolf, Snake, Meta Knight and Captain Falcons POV: "Ok party boy, blond or brunette? You get first pick!" Captain Falcon says. "Can I pick neither?" Link asks. "Nope sorry! Now get goin! And don't leave the bar or you'll cop it!" Snake snarls as he shoves Link in the direction of the girls. "Good luck" Wolf pitifully calls. "Yeah yeah" Link growls "if I leave now those four wont let me live it down…" Link thinks to himself, he checks out the brunette, she had medium size hair but her crown and orange princess dress easily gave her away. "OH HELL NO, I can't hit on her, that's Peach's friend Daisy!" Link says in his mind, "I'll have to take the blonde." Link thought as he walked up to the bar. "I forgot where the hot blond was" Link quietly mutters to himself. "If your gonna try and hit on me you can forget it pretty boy!" warned a woman's voice, Link turned to face the woman, she had long blonde hair up in a ponytail, an athletic body with her feminine curves in all the right places and only wearing a teal 1peice jumpsuit to tightly cover her whole body. Link was real nervous. "Fuck, this MUST be her" Link silently said to himself…

At the mansion's poke`mon house POV:

The mansions poke`mon house had everything a poke`mon trainer ever wanted, a training stadium, heaps of poke`balls all filled with poke`mon, this did include the smash poke`ball weapons poke`mon, even an inbuilt poke`mon centre with a nurse Joy coming over once a week to check up on and heal all the poke`mon and give Red tips on how to care for specific poke`mon as this was Red's daily chore for smash mansion. Red was in the middle of a lesson with nurse Joy when Fox, Toon Link, Ness and Lucas walked in. "That should give you enough information to see any status problems with the poke`mon now… Oh you have visitors, I'll wait for you to see them off" nurse Joy exclaims as she spots Toon Link, Ness and Lucas entering the medical room. "What are you three after? Your not getting your hands on Jirachi if that's what you want!" Red snaps at them "No no, we're here to ask you and the poke`mon about Peach's necklace." Ness replies. "Whatever, search the place, I haven't got anything to hide." Red says. "A beautiful tail and oh, you walk on two legs! What kind of poke`mon are you?" calls an excited nurse Joy from the medical room door. "POKE`MON? ME? Sorry to break your heart bitch but I'm no poke`mon, I'm Fox Mcloud, Leader of Star Fox, a group of commandoes for hire native to the Lylat system!" snarls an offended Fox who had already searched the other rooms. "Oh now I remember you." growls an annoyed Joy. "Are you three done here?" Fox nervously asks, he didn't want to put up with whatever nonsense nurse Joy wanted to do to him, last time he visited Red with nurse Joy around Joy threw him into a flea bath with Munchlax. Fox was still really pissed off about that. "Careful with those poke`balls Lucas, remember last time!" Red calls eyeing the blonde 8 year old playing with a poke`ball, "Yeah, you don't want that… oh oh!" Ness says just as Lucas drops the poke`ball and it pops open. "Weavile!" shouts the poke`mon. "Oh ooh…" Toon Link says as the poke`mon turns on Lucas angrily for dropping it in its poke`ball. "NOT AGAIN" Lucas painfully cries as Weavile furiously attacked the boy with false swipe over and over. "Lucas will probably have to stay here due to poke`mon wounds, c'mon we'd better go check up on Luigi, DK and Kirby." Fox says while pushing the other two kids out the door. "Bye Fox." Nurse Joy innocently calls which gives Fox shivers down his spine. "I hate her!" Fox says to himself as he and the two kids leave the poke`mon house.

Wario's garage POV: "Ok guys we're here" Falco says just as he and Diddy tackle the high-speed hedgehog. "Too easy!" Sonic replies as he breaks free from the tackle and knocks on the door. A split second later the door opens and two tiny little girls, one with pink hair and the other with orange hair, stand in the doorway. "Good evening" the two girls both say at once. "Welcome to Wario's room, she's Kat and I'm Ana!" the orange haired girl continues, "Wario's in the garage if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask" Kat says as she points Diddy, Sonic and Falco in the direction of the garage. Wario's garage was by far the foulest smelling room in smash mansion. There was garbage ALMOST everywhere; the only two areas that were clean were the runway for Wario's bike, which was his most prized possession and the little balcony dojo area where the kindergarten aged ninja sisters Kat and Ana trained on. When the three visitors entered they all groaned and pinched their noses. "What?" Wario asks while he tunes his motorbike. " How do you live in this crap?" Sonic asks. Wario farts then snarls "easy, it's my shit, got a problem?". "Yeah we do, have you got or seen anything of Peach's that shouldn't be here?" Falco snaps. Wario gets up and walks up to Falco and growls, "are you callin me a crook?". "Could be." Falco replies. "Well I'm no crook so take your animals and fuck off." Wario snarls back then realises that Diddy and Sonic were playing on his bike. "HEY! NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU FREAKS!" Wario yells as he furiously attacks Diddy and Sonic out the door. "You too Falco!" Wario growls "Whatever, I just asked the ninja girls, I now know your innocent." Falco shrugs as he walks past Wario "if you do find somethin of Peach's that may be lost let me or Peach know" he continues. "Whatever" Wario snarls as he slams the door. "C'mon guys, we better go check on Pit and Mario and this time Sonic we stay together ok!" Falco says as they head back towards the main mansion.

At the bar, Midnight, Link, Snake, Wolf, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Daisy and the mysterious blonde's POV:

"You can forget it if your thinking that I'll let you see under my tracksuit" the blonde woman growls. "Look, I'm really not interested in hittin on you, those four perverts at that far table are forcing me to do this" Link quietly replies, he didn't want any trouble from this girl because he had a bad feeling that she could floor him with little effort. The woman looks from behind her hair at the table Link indicated then looks at Link, "I beat up those four cunts last week, poor Link… I'll help him out!" the woman thinks to herself "Ok honey, my names Samantha, you really think you can handle me?" she says to Link and winks as she moves herself right up close to him and whispers in his ear. "Don't worry I wont hurt you, much, take me outside and make sure those fuckers follow us." Daisy who had saw Link and was watching him secretly pulls out her phone camera and starts recording. "Your in trouble now Link, I'm gonna tell Peach." Daisy says to herself as she records Link leaving out the back door with Samantha but what surprised Daisy was Links four so called `friends` were following them. "A porno shoot or a five man one girl sixsome whatever that is, whatever it is I gotta see this!" Daisy giggles to herself as she silently follows them outside to the bars foggy back alley. "Where'd party boy take his pussy?" Captain Falcon says. "Zip it they might hear us!" Snake loudly whispers. "I can't hear anything but us" Wolf whispers. "Oh fuck" Meta Knight says in panic as he gets stunned by an orange electric jolt. "What the…" Wolf says as an orange snake-like whip smacks him clean and out cold. "I'll kill that thing." Captain Falcon says as he drunkenly charges at the orange light only to see a blue boot kick him right between the eyes and he stumbles backwards and traps himself in a dumpster. Snake now on his own calls "if you're down there Link your on your own!" then runs away without looking back. Daisy who was watching and had taped all this was shocked to find that Links so called one night stand was armed with a stun gun/whip device and had beaten up all three men and was now strangling Link against a wall with her foot. The girl kicks Link in the back and Link stumbles, tripping over the stunned Meta Knight and landing on his hands and knees at Daisy's feet. "Take him home, I know you know where he lives, and DON'T show Peach or Zelda that video!" Samantha says while viciously looking at Daisy. "Ok got it" Daisy nervously says as she throws Link's arm over her shoulder and starts heading for smash mansion.

Breakfast time the next day(7:30am), Most characters:

"BREAKFAST! GET IT BEFORE YOSHI, SONIC AND WARIO DO!" Peach calls and is shocked to turn around and see that the foods all missing. "SONIC, THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR FOOD STEALING TRICKS!" Peach yells "NO ITS ALL BEEN MOVED TO THE NEW DINING AREA" yells a different voice. Peach heads to where the voice came from to investigate and sure enough there was a new dining area which overlooked the mansions beautiful garden, with a huge stained glass table setting where all the food was placed, Peach was stunned at this awe-inspiring view. "Ganondorf, Bowser, King Dedede, R.O.B and I built it yesterday! Do you like it?" came the voice again this time from behind her, Peach spun around, the voice came from a female orange armoured humanoid with a red chest plate and helmet. Despite the voice being robotically modified Peach knew at once who it was. "Samus, will you finally be joining us for breakfast today?" Peach asked hopefully. "I'm afraid not, I still have to study those phazon crystals in my room again" Samus replies, "I hope none broke after we crashed into each other two days ago, phazon's poison starts when the chrystal gets broken" the humanoid continues, "If you've been ill you should get checked for phazon radiation, it's a painful death if you have it and ignore it. Anyway see ya!" Samus warns as she departs just as everyone else starts to find the breakfast area. "Same old Samus Aran, when will you show us who your true face…" "Huh? LINK!? HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?" Peach says quietly to herself except when she yells at Link when she sees him enter with a hangover. Link just rudely grunts at Peach and sits between Mario and Pit so he didn't have to be near any of the girls. "I-a told you, you'd-a gets into trouble." Mario teases Link. "Just keep me as far away from any woman when Peach tells Zelda, coz all the girls will start hunting for me to hand me in." Link groans. "Ok sounds fun, you can help us check the garden with Olimar and the Pikmin for Peach's necklace, the sunshine should help sober you up enough so Zelda wont find out" Pit says. "Hey where's Wolf?" Toon Link calls out with his mouth full of corn flakes. "Don't talk with your mouth full" Zelda scolds but still not noticing the adult Link with a hangover. "Good-a question though, he's-a up against-a me, Toon-a Link and Red and his-a three poke`mon in about an hour!" Luigi says checking the time, which says 8o'clock. "Hey? Who was that hot brunette babe that put you to bed last night party boy Link? I saw her!" Snake teasingly asked. "Another woman? LINK? And have you been drinking?" Zelda screeches at Link as catcalls came from Wario, Fox, Falco and the kids. "Snake dragged me along!" Link groaned back pointing at Snake. "And?" Peach and Zelda ask. "Ok, long story short, last night Captain Falcon, Snake, Wolf and Meta Knight broke curfew and dragged me with them to a bar and forced me to get drunk and hit on some blonde who took me to the back alley and those four followed and then this girl, she beat the crap outta everyone but Snake who ran away chicken, all while strangling me at the same time then I got thrown at the brunette woman who brought me home but nothing happened I swear!" Link explains. "And who were these girls?" Peach asked. "The woman who brought me home was your homeland friend princess Daisy, the girl who trashed the guys said her name was Samantha, that's all I remember honest!" Link finishes. " Alright, I'll go with Link and Snake to this bar now and look for Wolf, somethin went on there and I'm interested!" Fox says then calls out "Ness, get Lucas then search the entire living areas for Peach's pendent, I'll help search when I get back, Toon Link has that battle comin up so he has to go get ready for it, so its all on you and Lucas ok?". "Got it!" Ness calls out to the departing Fox. "I owe Daisy a visit, now I have something to talk to her about. Zelda please tell the hands to send live footage to sarasaland's sport TV station, Daisy'll want to see Luigi's battle." Peach asks as she prepares to leave. "Ok and Peach! About last night?" Zelda curiously replies. "We'll talk about it later and no I wont tell Daisy if that's what's concerning you, Daisy'd tease me if she knew, gotta go bye!" Peach calls as she leaves for the main entrance. Zelda looks at the dining table, she ran her eyes across the mess that Peach usually helped her clean, "It'd take a ninja to clean this up" Zelda angrily thinks to herself, "hmm… AH! I know!" she says to herself as she coats herself in a white light, when the light faded her eyes were now red, her hair is now dark blonde and she is wearing a blue tribal designed martial arts armoured tracksuit, combat boots a white bandana and a matching white scarf which covers all but her eyes, she wasn't Zelda anymore, she was Sheik, the last of the hyrulian sheikah tribe, or so she said. "Humph… Guess I'm doin this alone." Sheik growls as she sets to work.

The search for Wolf at the city bar, 45 mins before the battle:

"They could be anywhere, if the cops came they'd have them in lockdown by now." Snake growls. "Shut up Snake, I'm gonna go in and talk with the bartender, see if he remembers anything" Link snaps. "Ok I'll head round back and see if I can find anything, you did mention that they got beat up in the back alley." Fox replies as he heads for the back. Link and Snake head inside and up to the bar as the bartender asks them, "You gentlemen aren't here for drinks I'm guessing from what I heard out front?". "I am, give me your strongest." Snake growls. "Snake!, we have to look for the others!" Link snaps again then turns to the bartender and politely asks "do you remember the other three men who were here with us last night? If you do have you any idea where they might be?". Just as Link finishes Fox yells out "Guys out here! Jackpot!". The bartender and the two brawlers head out the back door to find Wolf and Meta Knight just coming to their senses. "Oww, what the hell was that thing?" Wolf painfully moans. "Oww… oh… Huh? GET ME OUTTA HERE!" screams a voice from a nearby dumpster. Link and Snake open the dumpster lid and laugh. "this isn't funny, whatever that thing was locked me in here" the voice says. "Or you were too drunk to lift the lid." Link snickers. "Shut up!" Captain Falcon snaps as he climbs out of the dumpster and lands on he's ass on the stone cold concrete which gets everyone laughing at him. "Just help me get home" Captain Falcon whines as Snake helps him to his feet. "Thanks bye." Link calls to the bartender as he helps Fox drag Wolf and Meta Knight home.

After the match, 9:15am: "AND THE WINNER IS.. TOON LINK!" The commentator calls as Luigi, Red and his Ivysaur applauded the boy. Wolf who, had a hangover, got smacked around by headshots and had to deal with the kids battle cry over and over, fought well but still got dead last and instead of clapping was sleeping on the ground. When the victory stage lights went off Snake came in and dragged Wolf away by his ankles, much to Toon Links delight. Once the brawlers had entered the aftermatch room where they could rest for up to ten mins before heading back into the main mansion they found Peach already there with a bagful of pink letters and one orange letter. "Hey guys it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm having a big beach party at smash beach so I'm goin around handing out the invitations. The invitations have all the details so please be able to make it, I gotta run I've got heaps to give out still, oh and Luigi here, a letter from Daisy." Peach says handing a pink letter to everyone and handing both a pink letter and the orange letter to Luigi before hurrying off to continue her invitation deliveries.

Samus's spaceship,9pm, Peach and Samus's POV: A modified doorbell alarm sounds throughout Samus's spaceship, Samus hated this alarm coz it usually meant a messenger from one of the characters who was from a time without electronic messaging was challenging Samus in battle, either that or the kids were pranking Samus by ringing it then running off laughing. Samus wasn't going to answer this time in case it was the kids. "Samus, it's Peach, open up! I want to talk to you for a second." Calls a voice from the other side of the door. Samus gives in and opens the door and sure enough there was Peach with a few of her pink invitations. "Yes?" Samus asks Peach. "I came to hand you this invitation to my birthday party tomorrow, I don't know if you'll come or not coz it's at smash beach but I'm personally asking to if you can." Peach nervously explains while handing an invitation to Samus. To Peach, talking with Samus was usually hard and forced, only because Peach didn't know what the female humanoid looked like without her armour on, then again, nobody did. And also because Peach was scared of accidentally offending Samus. "I might go, is that all?" Samus asks taking the letter. Peach wasn't letting the opportunity get away from her this time, "actually no that's not all.." Peach slyly says then pulls out the puppy eyes and asks "can you please remove your armour or just your helmet? Or at least let me see through your visor? Please! I want to at least see your eyes!". "Please!" she begs again. Samus looks away for a second "so this is why everyone gives in, its pathetic and immature but she's cute enough to pull it off." Samus thinks then faces Peach with her answer. "You can try to look through my visor." Samus says hoping Peach wont see anything. Peach puts her hands to each side of Samus's helmet and looks into the green visor. Peach caught a good view of Samus's face then started yanking at the helmet trying to remove it. "Peach quit it." Samus growls. "I'm sorry Samus, but I saw your face, it looked really pretty, I wanted to see it better!" Peach apologises, letting go of Samus "Ok, I have an idea you might like, Do you have a coin?" Samus replies "yeah but it's mushroom kingdom currency why?" Peach asks "show me the coin." Samus says. Peach hands Samus the gold coin. Samus looks at the coin, it had a picture of a mushroom on one side and a picture of Peach's crown on the other. "Ok this is slightly immature but fair. We'll toss this coin, if it comes up with your crown I promise I WILL go to your party and I promise I will NOT wear my armour, mushroom it'll stay my decision whether I go or not. Fair?". "I'm more than happy with that". Peach says. The coin is tossed, it comes up crown. "Oh my! Samus are you still ok with this?" Peach curiously asks. "A deals a deal, even if you don't like it. But I'm still not showing my face to anyone till the party!" Samus replies. "Yay, ok then, oh dear I till gotta send the rest of those out!" Peach says remembering the invitations, "I gotta go. See you at the party." Peach says as she exits the spaceship. Once Samus knew Peach was gone she locked her ship and walked into her ships bedroom area and removed her armour revealing her dark teal jumpsuit and long blonde hair. "Well, tomorrow's gonna be interesting, best finish that phazon study and then go buy Peach a little gift." Samus says then reattaches her armour to her body. "Now I better scan the crystallised pattern on this next one." Samus says pulling out a blue chrystal from a radiation-proof container but to her surprise it was connected to a long silver chain. "What the? Is this a phazon crystal? it looks more like a sapphire." Samus scans the crystal and her computer resources said that it was a rare kind of sapphire usually found in the Mushroom kingdom. "The Mushroom kingdom?" Samus wonders, "Then this must belong to Peach, I must've picked it up by mistake when I was quickly collecting my phazon crystals when I crashed into Peach two days ago!" She realises. "I remember Peach loves her jewellery, I wonder if she has anything that matches this pendent." Samus curiously wonders to herself as she checks the container for a phazon chrystal. Realising the container was empty Samus knew her studies were done. "Well, off to find Peach a gift then bedtime I guess." Samus says reopening her spaceship and heading for smash mansions megastore which sold everything from all the brawlers worlds, from Super Potions for poke`mon to Arwing and Wolfen parts for the lylat boys, even 2D bells for Mr Game & Watch. "Now, what to buy her?" Samus thinks as she enters the store.

Princess Peach's birthday party at smash beach, 6pm, most characters with some non-brawler extras:

Smash beach was by far one of the best sites the brawlers were allowed to use, and on most warm enough days nobody would skip a chance to head down there. A shady plain of the beach was packed due to Peach's party, and not only were all the smash brawlers there, Peach allowed everyone to bring a friend from their homeland if they wished to. Peach almost regretted allowing this, there was poke`mon EVERYWHERE, Peach used all her many Toad retainers to keep the guests happy and out of trouble and serve the party food and drinks. Other than the brawlers and heaps of poke`mon Peach's guest list ended up including her friends Daisy, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy and even Rosalina and her Lumas, Toon Zelda from Toon Links homeland was there as well as Diddy Kings homeland girlfriend Dixie, Sonic brought his friends Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze and Amy Rose, Shadow even hung around although he was uninvited. Two unexpected guests who amazed Peach the most were the goddess Palutena from Pit's world and a blue haired telepathic fox named Krystal who appeared to be from the lylat system. Anyone could tell that Peach definitely wanted to meet them. Snake and the curfew breakers were by the dunes shouting insults at Link for tricking them into the beating by the mysterious girl named Samantha. All the kids were playing with the Kongs and the sonic world characters. And Peach was having a hard time answering everyone's questions all at once, "OK, can I talk now?" Peach asks catching her breath after everyone just bombed questions at her. "Yeah! its your birthday, Shut up guys let her speak!" Krystal says before anyone decided to ask another question. "I'm just curious has anyone seen Samus yet? She promised she'd attend but I haven't seen her!". "Samus is a girl, how are you so sure?" Zelda asks. "Positive! I've seen her face!" Peach replies. "WHAT?" everyone who was talking to Peach exclaims. "You've seen Samus's face, the legendary Samus the humanoid bounty hunters true face?" Fox asks. "Yep!" Peach says and smiles. "Oh oh?" Zelda says as she hears perverted whistles coming from the dunes. Peach's group turn to face this new arrival the perverts were whistling at. This woman had a long blonde ponytail and was wearing a light teal jumpsuit. "What the hell? Was she invited?" Link stammers, instantly recognizing the newcomer. "Do you know her Link?" Zelda asks suspiciously. "Yeah that's Samantha, the girl who beat up Captain Falcon, Wolf and Meta Knight!" Link replies "What? That's HER?" Fox exclaims. "Welcome to my birthday party." Peach welcomes the new girl, "Your Samantha from I'm hearing yes?" Peach asks. "That's what people know me as? That's not my real name." the woman replies. "WHAT?" Link and Zelda yell. "Oh! Will you tell us your real name or do we just call you Samantha like we know you as?" Peach asks. "Do you really want to know my real name?" the mysterious girl asks. "Please?" Peach asks. "Ok, my real name is Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter pursuing the metroid." The woman introduces herself as everyone just looks at her in complete shock, Link was first to recover. "Wh-WHAT? I broke curfew and hit on the legendary Samus Aran? HOLY SH…" Link stammers but gets silenced by Zelda. "S-Samus? I- I can't believe it! It's really you?" Peach asks as she recovers. "A deals a deal. I promised remember!" Samus reminds Peach, "Oh I found this in my ship, is it yours?" Samus asks showing her the sapphire pendent. "My necklace! I thought it was stolen! Samus thank you!" Peach excitedly replies. "Peach's missing necklace AND Samus's true face? This party just gets better and better!" Pit says. "Well Peach, you've got your necklace back, you introduced the real Samus Aran to everyone and you've kissed another girl. How's it feel knowing all this?" Zelda asks. "WHAT!!" everybody but Peach and Zelda yells once hearing this. "Don't worry" Peach soothingly says, "Lets just enjoy this sunset and I'll tell everybody another day.".

END!


End file.
